DESCRIPTION: The goal of this fast-track phase I / II proposal is to reduce or eliminate blindness due to rejection of corneal transplants in high risk, penetrating keratoplasty. The specific aim of the phase I project is to test the efficacy of a cyclosporine implant in a rabbit model of corneal graft rejection. If the implant is ineffective in the rabbit model phase II funds will not be sought. Phase II of this proposal will assess the safety and efficacy of the implant in patients at high risk of graft failure. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE